Elizabeth's Dead Heart (Rewritten)
by Night of your Nightmares
Summary: The edited version of Elizabeth's Dead Heart. There are quite a few changes so I just deleted the old one. Please enjoy! A 13 year old girl's twin, Emma dies and with a heavy heart and her and her sisters chara's, she finds a new type of Guardian Character and a old side of them both. I suck at summary's sorry. Please read and enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **

_**Hello! So, I am finally getting around to editing this story. I have a lot of ideas to make it better. I hope you like it!**_

_**P.s **__Plain Italics __**in quotation marks are words spoken in English.**_

_Intro of Elizabeth and Emma_

"_Liz~ Wake up_." I yawn and raise my arms above my head, looking towards my twin, Emma. I gave her a look and she grins, "We're landing now." she comments excitedly and pats Maria's head, one of her guardian characters. I roll my eyes and stretch again, then sat comfortably in my seat. My own character Lyra, humming her tail whipping about as she checked on my other two eggs, that haven't hatched yet.

"Aren't you excited?" I asked the kitty character who nods quickly, beaming at me. I giggled and grabbed the purse, careful not to disturb the eggs as Emma's other character, Lanna, slept in her egg that was in my purse as well, since Emma refused to use a purse. The plane soon lands and both Emma and I grab our laptop bags and small carry-ons, exiting the plane. I sigh deeply and smile at my twin before looking at the signs to find baggage claim, depending on the signs to figure it out. We both just knew how to speak Japanese, we are bad at reading and writing it, but at least we were learning.

"Uh... I think it's this way..." Emma murmurs, pointing to the left and I bit my lip, confused. Maria, Lanna-who had woken from the noise of the landing-, and Lyra laugh at us and tug at us, making us follow them down a completely different corridor and down some stairs to where we found the baggage claim. Emma and I frown and look at each other, upset with ourselves for not figuring it out. "I'm gonna get us a cart for out stuff, be right back." Emma told me and then ran off, Lanna and Maria following her.

"Ugh..." I mumble and sit down next to the baggage line, waiting for our stuff to start coming through.

"Silly Lizzy!" Lyra exclaimed with a giggle and sat down on my head, swing her legs and black sneakers. I laugh quietly and watch Emma as she struggled to get past all of the people.

"_People are sooo annoying!_" Emma grumbles as she finally makes it back over, I smile at her and then stand up when the red light turns on and there is a loud metallic groan as the conveyor belt starts up. Both Emma and I then focus on all of the suitcases, duffel bags, and backpacks that started coming around. I stand on my tip-toes and glance at the bags that way, I smile when I see my first suitcase, a big royal blue rolly one that has a orange and black bandanna on the handle, a way of finding our stuff easier. I grin in triumph as I reach out and pull the heavy suitcase off of the belt and next to me, Emma rolls her eyes with an amused smile. Emma then pulls her small purple suitcase off of the belt, with it's bandanna too.

We spend the next half hour getting our total of seven suitcases, she has four, I have three. We then loud them onto the cart, her having to roll her big orange suitcase behind her as it wouldn't fit. I laugh as it gets stuck in a crack and she has to yank it out. Lanna and Maria covering their mouths to keep from laughing as well. Emma then glares at me and huffs, walking past me with her head held high, I hear Lyra giggle and I follow Emma.

"Girls!" I break out into a grin and look towards our dad and wave, Emma running over and hugging him, I walk over with the cart and as soon as I get over to it I hug my dad with a laugh.

"How was your flight you two?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Could have been better." I commented and went to open his car's trunk.

"It was horrid! My poor ears..." Emma whined dramatically, causing both dad and me to laugh, I then proceeded to ignore her as I loaded are stuff into the car. I shove the now empty luggage cart at her and she rolls her eyes and goes to return it to the airport. I giggle and sit in the back, the chara's sitting next to me, Lyra next to me, then Lanna, and then Maria. Emma runs back and darts into the passenger seat, immediately turning on the radio, pushing some of her long hair behind an ear.

After a forty-seven minute drive we arrive at our dad's house, our new home. I look over the two-story house with my brown eyes, sighing. I clamber out and start getting my stuff from the trunk as Emma does the same and Dad grabs our two largest suitcases, he then brings them to the door and unlocks it, setting the suitcases inside before helping with more of our stuff. I smile at him and then walk to the house, and go inside.

"Woah." I comment as I look at the living room, which is next to the front door, unlike the outside of the house, which is a normal cream and black roofed home, the inside is very decorated. With a red L-couch, one red two-seater couch, a dark brown carpet, a red-wood coffee table, and a 36 inch TV. Plus, it has a few plants here and there, giving it a elegant yet homey feel. I then turn around as Dad comes back in with the last suitcase and closes the door.

"Okay, you two, your rooms are upstairs. Emma yours is the second on the left. Elizabeth, you have the first on the right." He tells us and we nod in unison and start lugging our stuff upstairs. One by one the suitcases get to our rooms and we depart to put our stuff away. I plop onto the plain twin-sized mattress in my new room and look around.

"Well, it isn't that bad." I note to myself, the room having been freshly painted probably two or three days ago, seeing as the smell of new paint is still pretty strong. It is a bright orange color, and the carpet of the room is cream, like the outside of the house, plus the room was a nice size, not too small. I then get to work with unpacking my suitcases into the large tan dresser, white cabinet dresser, and tan bed-side table. The bed's frame itself is a nice birch wood. Then the door is a light brown.

I sigh as I put a grey sheet on the bed and then a white, purple, and blue polka-dot comforter on it, with a matching pillow case on the fluffy pillow. I quickly finish putting my stuff with me and leave the suitcases next to the door, and set my laptop on a birch wood desk. With another sigh I flop onto my new bed and stare at the roof, Lyra dancing on my fore-head, because she could. '_Now to wait for the rest of our stuff to arrive._' I think, then groan.

"School starts next week..." I comment upsettingly before taking a shower and getting on a pair of blue pajama's and falling asleep, my two other eggs next to my pillow.


	2. New School and Hope

**Author's Note:**

_**So~ Here is the first chapter of the edited version. Enjoy!**_

"_English is plain italics in __quotations_"

"Japanese is normal in quotations"

'_Thoughts are italics in dashes_'

**New School and Hope**

* * *

I open my eyes with a sigh as my phone's alarm blares, I pick it up and turn it off, glaring at the time _6:30 a.m_. I pull myself out of bed and go to my dresser, pulling out my new school uniform and looking at it with disdain before putting it on, I then pull knee-high socks on and some sneakers. I look at myself in the mirror and nod before going to the bathroom and brushing my hair and teeth. Emma soon joins me and I laugh as she grabs a clump of knotted hair and brushes it, I leave her to do her hair and go back to my room.

"Lyra. Lyra. Lyra" I hum as I start poking her black egg on the orange crescent moon detail on it, my favorite part of her egg however was the light blue dots all over it. With a groan the orange cat eyes of my first chara look up at me as she opens the egg up, she huffs and pushes the top off and floats out, I close it up again and pat her head "Good girl" I tell her with a laugh before grabbing my backpack. I grab the other two character eggs of mine and set them in it. I then get my phone off it's charger and go downstairs, and wait by the door.

"Sorry... I had to get my third egg situated." Emma apologizes as she hurries down the stairs with Lanna and Maria, I smile good-naturedly.

"It's okay twinny." I tell her and then we both leave for school. Lyra sits on my head almost immediately and I roll my eyes, glaring at her feet at the top of my vision, then look forward again when it gives me a headache. We continue walking for a bit before stopping at a ice-cream shop for a bit and getting chocolate ice-cream cones(ALL HAIL THE YUMMY ICE-CREAM!).

"So... How do you expect the school will be like?" Emma questions and I shrug.

"I think it will be crowded... Sadly..." Lyra as she eats some of my waffle cone. I glare at her and she yelps, hiding behind strawberry-blonde haired Lanna. I continue to glare in her direction as I finish off my ice-cream and start eating the cone myself.

We soon find ourselves at the school and I make my way around the many teens standing about with their friends, waiting for the school day to start. I huff as I almost run in to someone and quickly change direction, I watch my feet as I maneuver around all the students with Emma and the chara's following me. A few moments later we all enter the building and make our way to the administration office. Me being me, I of course get us lost and have to once again maneuver out of the way of other, many taller, students, as the bell rings to let them in. With a huff I ask directions from a teacher who kindly showed us the way.

"Next time, let me know your gonna get us lost." Emma says with a smile and I glare halfheartedly. Maria laughs a bit and we enter the office, walking up to one of the desks.

"Hello, sir. We're Elizabeth and Emma Stream, we just transferred here and need our schedules" Emma tells the man who nods and prints the schedules.

"Here you go, and would you like a map of the school?" The man asked and we shrugged, he gave us each a map and then we left, looking at the pieces of paper. I frown as I have gym first period. I sigh and look at Emma's schedule and my eyes go wide.

"Noooo! We have none of the same classes!" I whine in despair as she glances at my schedule as well, she pats my back.

"It's okay Liz, we have lunch together at least." Emma tells me and I frown at her, pouting. "Well, see ya." She comments and then her and her characters leave me be. I sniffle dramatically and glance at my map, with a sigh I set off towards the gymnasium. Lyra hums on my shoulder as I walk, I think it is the theme of the national anthem for America, though I'm not sure.

"_Oi vey_" I comment tiredly as I enter my third class of the day. I then pause when I see that it is theater arts and I immediately freeze in horror, knowing it would be bad to attempt to skip I sit in the very back and hide. I sit there and raise my hand when my name was called so I wouldn't be counted absent. A few minutes into the class I relaxed and sat back, content that I wasn't being brought to the front to do anything.

"Ms. Stream, why don't you come up here and sing?" The teacher spoke and I froze, '_Fuck... I jinxed myself..._' I grumbled inwardly and I slowly got up and made my way to the front of the class. I stood in front of everyone and bit my lip.

"Uh..." I murmured and then I heard a crack from the back and blinked, looking towards my seat where I saw another black-haired chara come towards me, grinning, her midnight blue eyes alight.

"Sing, Play, Music!" The character crys and I suddenly smile and start singing.

**"Nothing I say comes out right, **

**I can't love without a fight,**

**No one ever knows my name,**

**When I pray for sun it rains.**

**I'm so sick of wasting time,**

**But nothings moving in my mind,**

**Inspiration can't be found,**

**I get up and fall but,**

**I'M ALIVE, I'M ALIVE, oh yeah**

**Between the good and bad si where you'll find me,**

**Reachin' for heaven."**

I grin when I finish the first few verses of 'I'm Alive' by Becca, a song I heard in America. I then feel the character change disappear and I hurry to my seat, then gape at the new character, who is wearing a dark blue dress with ruffles and combat boots. I motioned at her slightly as giggled.

"I'm Hope~ Nice to meet you Liz-Chan! Sorry about the sudden character change but you needed some help~" The character explained happily, I nodded. Noting the dark blue peace sign clip on silver headphones in her hair. "I'm your dream to be good at dancing, singing, and playing instruments!" Hope introduces with a spin and a laugh, now standing on the student in front of me's head, amusingly.

"Nice to meet you Hope." I tell her quietly while the teacher explains about a play coming up next month. I immediately tune him out and listen to Lyra and Hope as they chat. I roll my eyes as Hope tugs on one of Lyra's ears.

"These are real, yes?" Hope wonders as she tugs on the white cat ears and Lyra whines batting her away.

"Yes! Now stooop!" Lyra whines and hides behind me, clinging to my neck, I giggle softly as Hope frowns a bit and tries to coax her into moving.

After school I sit at a bench and wait for Emma and her characters to join.

"There you are! How was school Liz?" Emma asks as she jogs over and we start walking, I shrug.

"It was okay I guess, they put me into bloody theater arts though." I grumble to my twin who laughs and then pauses as Lanna and Maria spot Hope and float over to her. Hope smiles good-naturedly at the other two and then waves at Emma.

"Hello! I'm Hope! E-chan's dream to be good at singing, dancing, and playing instruments~" Hope cheers and then started her own conversation with Lanna and Maria, Lyra soon joining in while I roll my eyes once more.

"Well you finally got your second guardian character to hatch at least." Emma laughs and I smile at her and then spot the ice-cream shop from this morning and drag her along. I quickly enter the cool store and look at the flavors, not wanting chocolate again. I give a small cheer when I see Japan's equivalent of oreo ice-cream.

"Hi, uh. Can I have a scoop of that please, in a cup. As well as a scoop of chocolate fudge ice-cream, please." I tell the lady working and she slowly does as I request. As soon as she gives me the cups of yummy-ness I hand her the amount of money needed and then dart over to Emma and sit, handing her the chocolate fudge ice-cream.

"Thanks." She says cheerfully and starts to devour the ice-cream. I do as well, but slower of course, and I offer some to Hope and Lyra. After we finish with are ice-cream we head home and collapse into Emma's bedroom, as hers is the closest to the front door. I roll onto my stomach on the carpeted ground and look outside as it starts raining and I giggle.

"Imagine that, as soon as we get inside it starts raining, go luck." Emma and I say in unison and we both laugh, the chara's joining in. I sit there for a few minutes before getting up and go to my room, putting my backpack away and changing into a pair of sweatpants and a gray tank-top. I put the eggs on my side-table and go downstairs, turning on the tv. Emma and her chara's soon join us and we watch a random TV shows' marathon that was on, soon passing out.

* * *

**I only own my characters.**

_**Song piece is from 'I'm Alive' by Becca.**_

**I do not own the Guardian Chracter ideas.**


End file.
